Baby, I Love You: A Ramones Fanfiction
by Mumford and Daughters
Summary: When Janice Nunes Meets Johnny Ramone after Performing at CGBG's heat stirs up the morning after. Rated M for language and smut At some point .
1. Chapter 1

**[AN: Hi there, you are reading the first installment of the Ramones's fanfiction, 'Baby, I Love You'. I want to begin to say that this story wil lbe a mix of multiple things; 70's -90's party lifesyle of a rocker, angst between rivals,and a wee bit pinch of love. The Characters from 'Twisted Desert' (Janice, Jo-Anne, Johnnie, Joesph, and Jamie) are made up by me. Everything else, aint mine. SO DISCLAIMER ALERT! I wrote this because I love The Ramones; Most likely you're reading it because you do too. Anywho, enough of my jibber-jabber. Ejoy loves!]**

It was summer after high school, when we'd finally hit the big stage. I remember being in the recording studio for 8 hours a day, and then going out all night, The smell of the thick cigarette smoke in the air, as a band would be on the stage, performing their music. Some were... so and so; some were mind-blowing. CBGB knew how to pick bands, whether or not i wanted to admit it. Tonight, that's where me and the band would be heading; to perform of course. There were flyers all around town about the performers tonight. CBGB's club was always a hit - but tonight was one like no other. It was making their opening date. The owner hand-picked the finest music he could find and hired them all for their named price.

We were honoured to be chosen to perform tonight. We were so excited, we were going to take extra time to get ready. We finished up in the studio, thanked the supervisor and then got into our limo, rushing away from all the chasing fans, running into the transportation method. Jo-Anne huffed and flipped her long black hair back and rubbed her green eyes,

"Tonight's going to be rad. I'm so pumped. We can't fuck up on the vocals, hear me Jannie?", She winked as she ridiculed my name.

"It's Janice to you, love", I smirked back at her. Jamie and Joesph proceeded to lighing a cigarette and Johnnie poured himself a cup of Daniels. I shook my head,

"I don't understand how you can do that shit in the daylight", I scoffed, opening the widow to let the smoke bleed out of the car into the outdoors.

"You never know until you try, Jan. You getting smashed tonight?", Johnnie asked as he raised his glass.

"Whatever. NO ONE is getting high, or drunk... Or both... before we perform. Hilly will fucking kill us if we are a bunch of drunk fuck ups on his stage on the anniversary", I said, picking up my Rolling stone and scanning through the pages.

I flipped the pages, scanning contently, ignoring the band chatting and conflicting. I stopped the searching as soon as I saw 4 young guys, with long hair, leather jackets, ripped jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. I stroked the piece of paper, smirking lightly to myself,

"There they are...", I smiled, mumbling to myself.

The Ramones. As Glowing and bright as they have always been. Since 74' I'd been listening to them. I'm pretty sure that I got a friend of mine to give me her yearbook from when they were in high school.I'd never actually met The Ramones, to my dismay. But tonight, we'd be sharing the stage. Hilly was going to have an an after party 'till dusk for all the performers in honour of 6 years of sucsess. They would be there, so would The Voidoids, And Blondie, as well a few other up-and-comers.

"Stop drooling over them, woman. You're going to ruin the magazine", Jo-Anne mumbled as she wiped the side of my face,

"Stop it fool", I smacked her hand, closing the magazine and pulling my ray-bans over my eyes, "Play a casette or something, your chit-chatting is giving me a headache, and we have to listen to punk rock all night, full blasted", I sighed, leaning back and shruggingmy shoulder, feeling my leather jacket run up.

"These Hot Roller's are so bloody uncomfortable! How do you even sleep with these on!", I exclaimed as Jo-anne rolled up my red hair into locks, "Don't pull, my scalp is sensitive!". I had never gotten into makeup and hair. I never had time, and I just didn't pull it off. My hair was either in a braid, or just messy as hell. Of course, whenever I would let Jo-Anne go near my face and my hair, she would jump at the opporuitunity.

"Stay still will you? There's like, 2 pieces left, and then I can start your makeup", She sqeaked in happiness. The boys were lounging around the large bathroom, Jamie and Johnnie laying in the bath tub, changing the vinyl from Led Zeppelin to Queen. Joesph was fixing The frosted tips on his head, putting the foils on and folding them correctly. Jamie and Johnnie were waiting for their turn, as Jo-Anne decided she wanted to get me done first.

"I'm done your big cone-head, now time for that pretty little face to be fixed!", She smiled. I smirked at the joy that has over-come her, turning my face towards her.

"You want foundation, contour?", She asked, holding her big, puffy brush, and my shade, in her hand. I nodded simply and closed my eyes as she worked her magic,

"Did you want winged eye? Or not?", She asked. I nodded,

"Just do whatever you want, really. Make me look pretty, I have a crowd to impress!", I smiled and threw my arms in the air.

"Slow down there cowgirl, I'm not done my masterpiece yet", She laughed lightly, and I closed my eyelid to let the eyeliner place, "Lipstick as well right? red?", She asked.

"Yep, just get it done so I can get dressed. I'll bring some drinks up after I finish getting ready", I mumbled as my face continued to be worked on.

"I'm getting very antsy, sitting here waiting for you to finish", I muttered as i felt a tube of lipstick stroke my lips.

"I'm done, love. voila!", She smiled and turned the chair. Damn, I looked good. Like, really hot. If I didn't go home with someone tonight, I would truly never find someone. Johnnie looked over to me with a dropping jaw,

"Oh yeah, that's why I dated you", He smirked. Jamie gave him a kick,

"That's gross, dude. Jan's like my sister, okay? Can we pretend he never said that?", Jamie mumbled, puffing his cigarette. I rolled my eyes,

"Yes, lets forget that Johnnie wants my body again", I scoffed, "And thanks, Jo-", I smiled, getting out of the chair and into my room. walking down the hallway, I looked at the walls. They were covered with junk; A Beatles record, pictures of me and Jo-Anne as kids, Our First EP, And the first picture we ever took together, back in high school. I smiled and touched a frame lightly, before going into my room.

The walls were peach coloured, and in the middle of the room were 2 feather matresses place on top of eacother as a bed. the duvet was dark grey, with matching pillowaces. My wardrobe took on a pastel-white, covering an entire wall. There were a few plants in the open-windowed room that glowed a beautiful green. I sighed, looking around at the posters. The Beatles, Queen, Led Zeppelin, Elton John, Micheal Jackson, All displayed in a perfect line around my walls. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a few of my 'fancy' choices; lace stockings, loose frayed jean shorts, a plain red shirt, my leather jacket, and a bandana. throwing on my clothes, I walked downstairs to the confined kitchen and got some mooshine, heading back to the bathroom afterwards.

"Oooh!", Jo-Anne smiled as she brushed Jamie's hair, making it smoother-looking. I hummed to myself as I poured a little liquid into the glass, exactly 5 cups.

"I thought you said no drinking", Johnnie asked, a confused expression on his face.

"This is for CGBG's anniversary. This is all we're going to have until we finish performing, ya hear me bud?", I asked him strictly. He nodded and gulped, getting out of the tub to grab a glass. Jamie and Jo-Anne took one, as well as Joesph. I took the last glass, and then hit cups lightly with everyone,

"To CGBG's", I smirked, "And a totally LIVE NIGHT!", I cheered. I downed the drink, and then like a wild animal, threw it against the jacuzzi-bathtub's spout, watching the glass shatter.

"OPAA!", We cheered the greek phrase happily.

This was the beggining of the rad party.

Everyone pulled themselves together and smoked one more cigarette before grabbing the gear and loading up the van quietly. We shut the trunk before piling into our 79' Impala, Jamie taking the wheel for us. I peacefully got into the backseat with Jo-Anne and Johnnie, Joesph taking the seat beside Jamie.

"Man i'm ready. This is what New york is about!", Joesph smiled and stretched his arms out. He opened his bag and puled out his planner, "Next week is France, Then We're going to the UK", He said.

"Whoo, road trip!", Jo-Anne smiled as she opened her window. I felt the breeze in my hair and smiled as a freeing feeling overcame me.

"How far are we from CGBG's?", I asked.

"We'll be there in twenty, love", Jamie said as he leaned back in his seat, "Can one of you open the hood for me?", He asked, grinding his teeth.

"Sure", I mumbled, "Roll down the window, Jo", I mumbled. asfter she rolled it, I pulled the handle down as Jamie continued to drive. The breeze hit us as we drove through Brooklyn, on our journey to Manhattan. We turned up the radio to hear none other but The Ramones, and we sang along for the next twenty minutes ofour voyage.

"Ouf, we're here" Jamie sighed happily as we all got out of the impala. We popped open the trunk, got out the equiptment, and then headed through the back entrance of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: Well, congradulations! You have read the first installment of this series! Now for the second... Once again, I OWN NOTHING BUT TWISTED DESERT. Enjoy, bye~]**

The band and I headed through to the back room, having 10 before we were set to go on stage. The screaming fans outside of CGBG's didn't help much either, seeing as they were chasing after any person who was holding a guitar. Jamie statred to run, and Johnnie kept a tight grip on our amp. The ringing of ladies and gents who were excited to see us sent chills up my spine, goosebumps on my skin. Joesph opened the door for us and we filtered in quickly, laughing as we shut the door in all the fan's face.

"We've got ten, The Ramones are before us. Blondie will be on for the next lil' while", Johnnie exlaimed as we let go of the instruments, quickly tuning my guitar. I rushed as I listened to the sweet sound of Blondie in the background, looking up to see the band up on stage, strumming their strings, drumming the beat, singing their song. I hummed along as I finished the tuning, Taking then Jamie's guitar.

"Can we at least have one shot before we get on the stage?", Joesphy pleaded. I shook my head,

"I'm not going to bend the rules. Today is important. I am going to get drunk too, but this moment is important! 20 minutes without alchohol; you can do it?", I asked. He nodded, then we hit knuckles.

Blondie had gotten off of the stage as I finished tuning the guitar. I smiled up at Debbie; We'd collaborated a few months ago. She casually walked over and sat on the stool infront of me, pulling out a cigarette, bringing it towards her ruby red lips, and taking out her snake-skin textured zippo and she lit the cancer-stick,

"I got a catch of you guy's noise; It was great", I smirked as I put the guitar beside me. She smirked her smug smile and punched my shoulder playfully,

"Thanks love. You guys are on after The Ramones. Excited?", She murmered. I nodded,

"Yes ma'am. Super pumped- and sober", I smiled and lightly laughed, "I set this rule of no drinking for the next while. Think they'll obey me?", I sighed, stretching my arms out, then cracking my knuckles.

"Yeah; They may be a bunch of rowdy kids, and whatnot, but they listen to you. Baby, you're their glue", She smirked, taking another puff. I nodded in agreement with her, "You better get going, I have to start warmups with the band. I'll meet you after our performance", I smirked at her and we hit knuckles,

"Good luck girlie, see ya in a few", She winked as she left. I sighed, and looked over to my bandmates, Who were doing breathing excerizes in the corner. Smiling, I looked past the curtain again, peaking my head to see the crowd. I saw Hilly walk onto the stage, His beard peaking grey hair out.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, I would like to introduce, The Ramones!", He called out. I moved my head out quickly, rubbing the side of my head. I sighed, as I turned around, to see there were 4 men heading in my direction.

They were the Ramones. And they looked even more Glorious in person. My eyes widened, as The tall figure of Joey moved over to me. I stood there, staring like and idiot. I felt unbelieveably ridiculous, so I looked away. I needed one more glance, So I turned my head to find a 6'6 character infront of me. Joey.

"Sorry babe, you gotta move", He smirked, looking at me through his sunglasses.

"Oh, I'm sorry", I mumbled, as I moved by. I watched them all leave the stage with a timid smile on my face.

"Good luck", I said, as the last mate went through the curtains.

"Thanks doll", Johnny Ramone smirked as he got onto stage. I watched them from the open corner in the back of the stage, smiling rapidly as I'd finally seen my idols in person.

"Come here, Janice! We're warmiing up!", Jo-Anne exlaimed, waving her hands at me.I shook me hand,

"Okay, let's get going", I sighed. We started to yodel in high pitch and low, our voices ringing up and down.

"Guy's we're ready, we don't need to warm up", Johnnie said. Everyone else nodded with him,

"Are you saying that because you wanna watch The Ramones while they're on stage?", I asked them, sarcasm in my voice. He nodded,

"Mostly. They'll be off the stage in like, 7 minutes", He whined, looking over to the clock on the wall. I turned around, checking the time.

"I feel like a mother in this band", I moaned quietly, "Fine. the watching stage for the performers in over there", I said, pointing to the open curtains. Jo-Anne, Joesph, Jamie, and Johnnie all infiltrated over to that spot, eyes wide as they listened to the music.

I spotted Hilly backstage with a satisfied look on his face, "Hey there Hil", I called out to him. He turned around to make eye contact with me. His warm smile made a way on his face as he strolled over, grabbing me for a hearty hug. I laughed lightly,

"You're squishing me", I mumbled happily. He let go,

"Sorry Janice. You ready to play or what?", He asked. I smirked as I nodded, "Yes, we're all extremely excited.

"Where's the rest of the group?", He asked. I pointed over to the viewing area, and he nodded,

"Figures, right? You guy's love em", He said, refferal to The Ramones. I nodded,

"We do. They are warmed up and all", I sighed, stretching my arms once again, listening to 'I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend' play in the background. I smiled at the singing of Joey, the guitar and base molding together by Johnny and Dee Dee. Marky was beating the drums as amazingly for the past year, so it was no surprise he was doing well.

"I better check on everyone else, love. I'll catch ya later", He smiled and patted my shoulder. I smiled back up at him, "Later Hil".

I walked over to my bandmates, and squished between them so I could get a good view of them. I watched in awe of them. It's only been 5 years since they'd formed.

5 years since I'd decided to form my own band one day. If there wasn't any Ramones, there wouldn't have been any Twisted Desert. I sighed, as I watched Joey lean over the microphone, his lanky body bending. I sighed, looking to the rest of him. Johnny's hair was moving as he played his guiatr, and Dee Dee's was as he played the bass. Marky Ramone was glowing as he hit the drum set, his face blunt and still Their leather jackets were gleaming, their jeans ripped and distressed newly, from what I could tell. Sweat was dripping from their foreheads as they passionately played. My heart was beating like a train, and I wanted to throw myself at all of them.

"Hold yourself back, darlin'", Jamie said, as he held my arms. I sighed as I got closer to him,

"Whatever you say, man", I mumbled, shifting his hands off of me.

They were coming to their final song; 2 minutes and a bit left. Dee dee counted in as I heard the beat of "Blitzkrieg Bop" come from the stage. The audience suddenly got a lot more rowdy as they heard their favourite tune swing by. Whoever didn't like this song...

Nevermind. No one didn't like it. I smiled and tapped my foot as I listened to the music. Happily, I closed my eyes and swang my head around.

Jo-Anne went back to our waiting area to go our instruments for us.

"Thanks", Jamie mumbled, strapping the guitar on his back, lighting up one more cigarette before we had to go on stage. He breathed out circles, triangles, hearts, and other crazy things withthe smoke, and we laughed and hummed along to the music.

Before we knew it, we would be on in one. The thrill started to come up in me, when I saw the Ramones got off the stage. They all walked towards up, Joey directly towards me.

"Joey Ramone", He said, his face seeming friendly. I smiled back at him as I slapped my hand against his,

"You guys were amazing", I smiled, looking up at him, feeling dazy.

"Thanks babe. Listen, we'll see you all after the finale. Good luck, we know you guys will rock", He smiled.

"See you later", The rest of The Ramones said as they headed out into the back room. i smiled lightly. I'd touched Joey Ramone's hand...

Maybe it was his wanking hand. Damn, I'd been lucky. I shook the thought out of my head, hearing Hilly's voice again.

"Introducing... Twisted Desert!", He exclaimed. The crown heard our name and started to cheer. We walked onto the stage, Jo-Anne taking her mic, and her keyboard. Jamie positioned himself, Joesph got into place, and Johnnie sat on the stool of the drum set.

"I LOVE YOU JOESPH JENKS!", A screaming fan with platinum blond hair screamed. I looked back at Joesph to see he blew a heart with his smoke and winked at her. The poor girl fainted, and then got up and started to cheer 15 seconds later.

"1, 2, 3, 4!", Johnnie called, hitting his drum sticks as we did so. A fast rythm came from us all as the music started to mold together, I started to sing out song, "Diamond love".


	3. Chapter 3

**[AN: Well, This is chapter 3. For the two day wait, All I've been writing is this goddamn story! I've had a lot of fun with it, do doubt, and I'm very proud of the fact that there's now another fanfic on The Ramones out there. To anyone who reads this, thank you, and I appreciate it more than words can describe. This I need improvement somewhere? Review. Think I'm on the right track? Review. Fuck, do you read my story? REVIEW! No one can understand how important reviews are except another author. I'll wrap it up here dolls, enjoy!]**

It was around 1 in the morning when Hilly had wrapped up all the performances and he closed the club for the after party. I lead the band up to the green room, where usually, The bands would sit before the show. Thankfully, we were late; As I opened the door to the room, I saw bottles and bottles of booze on the wall units. Jo-Anne and Jamie would've been tipsy before we got on the stage if we'd headed up here.

"Staying Sober when Janice asked us to-", "Was so worth it", Jamie finished Jo-Anne's sentence. I shook my head as I looked at the two.

We'd walked into the place and took a seat on the sofa, Johnnie sitting cross legged beside Joesph. I sat on the loveseat by myself, crossing my legs as I looked around the place. I drank with the band, talking about all the acts, and thanking those who would come by and compliment us.

I saw Debbie across the room and called her over, "Deb, over here!", I smiled back and waved a bottle of imported beer, indicating she wanted to know if I wanted one. I nodded and sat back as she walked towards me in her leather, knee high boots.

"Hey doll, you were amazing out there. I was in the back of the club watching you", She smiled, handing me a bottle. I spanned the top open.

"Thanks Deb. Hilly was proud of me too. Anniversary nights are always the most promising for a show", I smirked as I took a sip from the bottle.

"Everyone thought you were amazing", She said, looking around the room, "Johnny Ramone, 6 o'clock. just caught him taking a look at you", She said, a smirk on her face. I thought I was blushing beyond my tanned skin.

"Don't look! What you do is Leave the room and pass by him, look at him, smile, and keep going. I promise you he'll follow", Deb said, crossing her legs.

"If you're lying I swear to god...", I smiled as I stood up, stretching my arms out, being careful with my beer. Turning 180 degrees, I walked towards the door, smiling as I had past Johnny Ramone. I walked out of the door,and made my way up the stairs, going all the way to the roof top of the building.

I breathed in the crisp, cold air and hugged my leather jacket close to me, taking another sip of my beer as I wondered what Deb was doing now; Would her trick work? Or was she being a dick and just tricking me? I sighed and layed down on my back, looking up at the night sky in shock.

There were stars. And I could SEE them. I'd been on top of tons of rooftops; I've performed with the band on a roof top for satan's sake. They were so pretty though. I could hardly take my eyes off of them.

I heard someone cough and I rose, turning my head to the right. Scanning the person from bottom to top, I noticed a pair of high top, black shoes, ripped jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket, and then a bowl-ish hairstyle. His eyes looked like they might've been dark brown, just like his hair; but I couldn't see unless he moved a few paces closer. He seemed like he might've been tall, and skinny; maybe a little meat on his bones. He had his hands in his pockets, and he was making his way to me.

I'd guessed who it was before he came cose enough. Johnny Ramone, maybe? I got up from the ground and stood up on my feet as he came closer and close to me. He took out his large hand and asked for mine.

"Johnny Ramone. Nice to meet you", He smirked, "Good beer you got there", he mentioned collectively. I smiled brightly,

"Janice Nunes. You want it? I need something a bit more bitter", I said, trying to keep a smooth voice and not get excited. I held the bottle out to him and he took it, our fingers touching for a few seconds. I was in uteer shock right now. In fact, I was about to throw the beer away and then just fuck him senseless at the top of CGBG's, but I wanted to keep it classy.

"Thanks babe", He smiled as he took a swig, "Your right about this shit, not very bitter. Maybe I can go get you something else?", He asked. I looked at him in disbelief.

"How many times have you used that line, Mr. Johnny Ramone?", I'd asked him curiously.

"Not on anyone who's called me on it", He shrugged. I looked up at him,

"Figures. Well, I can't legally drink now. Is this party paprazzi free?", I'd asked. Johnny nodded,

"Probably. You could just come back to our hotel, I've got booze over there too. More bitter", He smirked, moving a piece ofhair out of my face.

"I've got to go tell- Wait... How many girls have you used that line on too?", I raised an eyebrow as I crossed my arms.

"You got me. Well, all the other chicks were dumb. Maybe you stand a chance", He smirked as he put an arm around my neck.

"What about my guys?", I asked him. He shook it off,

"You can telephone them later. Chances are they'll be getting so trashed they'll be sleeping in the green room. I laughed lightly; I didn't know Johnny Ramone was one to crack some jokes. We made our way through the stairway and back to the green room to say bye to Hilly, and thank him for letting us perform.

"You're so very welcome, you two", He smiled, his pupils dilated. He must've had some of the joint everyone was passing around. I shook his hand in a goodbye before running off with Joey,

"Will they guys mind if you just take the tour bus without them?", I'd asked.

"They're already in there. Dee Dee's tired, so he's probably napping. And Joey and Marky were playing cards. They all have girls with them", Johnny Said. I shrugged,

"Guess I'm just another girl, right?', I asked him as I looked up.

"Never know", He mumbled as he made his way to open the door for me quietly, and then heading into the tour bus himself.

Joey smiled as we made eye contact, "Hey there stranger", He smirked as a blond girl nibbled on his neck, sitting in his lap.

"Hey there", I waved, "Got any booze? I need something bitter", I smirked.

"Johnny found himself one who likes it bitter. Can you hold your alchohol?", Marky stubly asked. I nodded,

"For 20, I sure can", I said as I moved closer to Johnny, "Maybe You guys should make your way back to the hotel, don't you think? I mean... it's 4 in the morning", I suggested.

"Oh, Johnny's got a young one too! He's always been good at fishing out females", Marky remarked as he hit cups with a dark haired, blue eyed girl. I shook off all the remarks,

"You can drive, right Johnny? I'm not comfortable driving in the dark", I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can. Then you can spend the night in my room, in the villa", He said. I smiled at him as we made our way to the driver's and passenger's seat. He took our seats in comfortable silence, though I didn't like it. I was sitting here with Johnny Ramone, and I couldn't even make conversation. So I broke the ice.

"You know, if there weren't any Ramones, my band wouldn't exist", I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest, "I guess I should say thank you for all the inspiration", I said, pushing the red waves out of my face.

"That's actually very honouring, you guys make great music. It's nice to know I 'contributed', You know?", He smiled lightly as he turned to look at me.

"Maybe one day I'll inspire you guys, or maybe someone who wants to make music", I mumbled lightly.

"I could deffinately write a song about you, on the spot babe", He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road this time around, "Watch; I met this doll, her name was Janice. She's as gentle and beautiful as a barbie, and hates cannabis", He hummed. I laughed at the extreme talent of improv he displayed,

"Not too shabby, maybe it's my turn?", I asked. He nodded,

"I'd love to know what you could come up with. You look like the creative type", He said. I nodded,

"I sing and play guitar, I paint and sketch, and I write. Triple threat, right?",I smirked jokingly,

"I'm really not as great as I think I am, love. If I was, I wouldn't have a band. I would be under the impression that I'm capable of doing it myself", I sighed, thinking what life without my guys would be like.

"You're magnificent babe", He said. I smiled.

"I met a guy named Johnny last saturday night, He caught me on the rooftop and gave me a fright. He was tall and had strong hands, hands of a man. He spoke compliment after another, I had to hand it to him, he was a handsome feller", I sang quietly as I looked at the road ahead for a few seconds. I turned my head to see what Johnny was doing now.

"That was very good", He said in astonishment,

"Accurate too. You're pretty charming. I don't see how a lot of people had beef with you. On the inside you're a teddy", I smirked.

"Don't get into the teddy bear shit, please", He grumbled, as he pulled over to the front of the hotel. I looked out the window to see that there were a group of fans rowding infront of the door.

"Oh fuck, You're joking", I grumbled. I spotted people with cameras and such and almost wanted to cry.

"What's the matter?", He asked, as he took a parking space.

"You can find out on your own...", I mumbled and burried my face in my lap. He smiled at me, putting a hand on my thigh, then froze when he heard thumping on the side of the bus, and screaming.

"Have fun taming your fans. I think I'll stay here", I sid, shifting my legs to a more comfortable position.

"No you aren't, you're coming with me to get the bitter alchohol. That was the plan in the beggining anywho", He smirked, "Guys, move quick. we're here", He said to the guys in the back. Johnny stood up, and I followed his lead, grabbing onto his arm so that I wouldnt get lost. Joey was the first to make his way out, then everyone else followed. Johnny started moving fast through everyone, past all the grabbing and smacking. We'd made our way to the doors, than ran through the lobby, away from the fans who took the riskof chasing after us. The Elevator opened, and everyone piled it, hitting the closed button rapidly,

"We're going to be eaten", Dee Dee mumbled sleepily. Poor guy was waken. I laughed at his comment, and watched the doors close in the poor fans's face. as the monitorkept ticking and going higher, I smiled as I clung to Johnny.

"I never thought I'd be here", I sighed, "Holding onto my favourite Ramone", I mumbled quietly.

"Hey!", the other 3 said.

"Ho, Let's go!", I smiled jokingly, "I love you all. You're the reason that I play music for fuck's sake", I murmered.

"And that's a story for another time", Johnny said as the door opened. He took my hand as we walked down the hallway,

"So, John?", I asked him, "Are you planning to shag tonight?", I asked him curiously.

"No, not at all. I plan on learning more about famous Janice Nunes", He smirked lightly.

"But I wouldn't mind shagging! You are fucking Johnny Ramone! You want ass, you get ass!", I exlaimed, as we neared the hotel door. He used the key to open the door to the beautiful villa. The place was windowed, with a beautiful view of Manhattan. There were nice sofas around, a hot tub, and a kitchen. there were doors to other rooms, which I was guessing, were bedrooms.

"This is amazing. I've never been in a villa before", I stared in awe at the art on the walls and such.

"Where do you sleep during tours?", Johnny asked. I wanted to burst out into laughter.

"When I tour, there's no such this as sleep. The gang and I are either buzzed off of coffee or booze", I sighed.

"Ah, I see. Well, come on over to my room that's where I keep my liqour", He said, walking towards his door.

"Cute trick, John", I laughed.

"Have fun!", Dee Dee and Marky laughed, looking like they were ready to get their buzz on. Joey just stood there, a stoic expression on his face. I smiled at them all,

"Goodnight guys", I smirked. I closed my door on the way in, taking off my boots and jacket, and sitting on top on Johnny's fluffy bed. He brought out a bottle of my favourite; Moonshine, the european type.

"You like that stuff too?", I asked, as I took a cup off of his side table, "It's really strong", I smiled as I held out my hand. He opened the bottle and poured the glass too 3 quarters, and then his own.

"Thank you kind sire", I laughed lightly, waiting for him to pour his glass. I held my glass out, raining an eyebrow, with a light smile,

"Cheers, to a new friendship", I smirked. Johnny nodded as he downed the glass with passion,

"Another?", He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**[AN: I've decided that until I get some good feedback, I will only write until chapter 6. But here's another chapter to anyone who's reading it! I hope you enjoy, I love you all!]**

"Yeah, I could use another cup too", I said as I gulped down the rest of my glass, "Maybe a little bit of red. Do you have any?", I asked.

"Yep, loads. Name anything you want and I've got it", He said. I was beginning to like this Johnny Ramone more than I thought I would've.

"Just anything, I do not care. I love me some wine", I smiled. He took out a bottle and popped the top of it off, throwing it to some unexpected place. I smiled and held out my glass once again,

"You know, I have one of your yearbooks. My friend Linda gave it to me", I said. He stopped pouring the liquid into my cup as soon as the words left my lips.

"Oh, Joey's girlfriend?", He asked. I almost dropped my cup, and dropped my jaw,

"She's dating Joey? She never told me about it! That bitch! I'm going to kill her when I get back to Forest Hills!", I raged. Johnny just chuckled,

"She didn't want to bother Joey about it, that's what she says. She thinks that if their secret and such gets out, tabloids are gonna shit everywhere and go to her house", Johnny explained contently as he poured himself a glass. He took a seat beside my on the bed, and I looked forwards, into the view of Manhattan at its highest.

"How do you guys even afford this place?", I asked. The Ramones were popular; but not like Madonna or those cutesy pop girls.

"I don't know... I mean, to pay for this hotel was the money we got from CGBG's", He said as he took a gulp of the velvety liquid we were having.

"I swear, that guy plays the lottery and wins a shit load of money, or something along those lines. CGBG's is pretty popular though, so that alone would be enough", I spoke. I took a sip of wine again.

"Hey... Johnny?", I asked him, turning my head to look at him. He turned his face towards me as well.

"Yes, Janice?", He replied, his voice smooth, possessing the accent that only New Yorkers possessed.

"I've never kissed a punk rocker", I smiled lightly, finishing my glass. I could feel the buzz coming on, considering my past two glasses were 40% alcohol. I wasn't drunk; It would take a few more glasses until I was wasted; Or so I thought.

"Have you now?", He replied. I nodded, and got off of the bed to pour myself another glass,

"I haven't fucked one either", I added, as I grabbed the bottle and poured more into my glass.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, don't you agree?", He asked. I could see a small smile growing onto his face. I nodded,

"So whatcha say, Mr. Johnny Ramone. Did you want a quick-", I hit the stopper and closed the bottle, "Bonk?".

"I have a feeling this is a scam...", He said, finishing his glass, "Number 3", He held out his glass, obviously wanting some more. I nodded and waved my hair around to get it out of my face. I put my glass on the side tabled, and took the stopper off again. Pouring it gently, I filled it to the rim, and took a sip so I couldn't pour any of it on him.

"Yum", I giggled lightly, passing it to him, "Let's get drunk, Mr. Johnny Ramone", I whispered smoothly. I could tell his face was wondering what had gotten into me. That smart girl he met on the rooftop was gone with the wind, and a new girl was starring; Party-girl Janice Nunes.

"Sounds like a good way to kick off the weekend. Want some shots?", He asked. I gulped a little more wine, ad excitedly cheered, "A-are they in the fridge? I see some shot glasses from here", I said, as I walked over to the mini fridge and got out some vodka, I couldn't see the name, but i took some shot glasses and filled them carefully, stumbling over back to Johnny with the drinks in my hand. He took one from me and smiled,

"1, 2, 3, 4!", He rapid-fired, both of us taking the drinks in sync. I smiled and squinted my eyes at the bitter drink. I had a lot in me right now. two glasses of some French wine, a little moonshine, and a shot of vodka... I was drunk.

And the sad part was that I could have that before and I was fine! What was wrong with me?

"Okay, I'm done. I can't have anymore without slipping into a coma", I laughed and wiped my mouth. Johnny laughed at my comment too,

"I guess I'll stop as well. Females call the shots", He said. I crawled onto the bed, and sat down, taking off my stockings,

"I'm getting really hot...", I breathed out, taking off my shirt as well. I looked over to Johnny to see what he was doing, once again.

His eyes were slightly widened as he looked at my chest. His face was lightened; like a child at Christmas who got a toy train from his parents. I chuckled lightly,

"What are you, 14?", Have you not seen a pair of tits before?", I asked sarcastically. My bra was a baby pink one, very plain. I sighed, and scratched the inside of my arm nervously. I decided that it was time for me to make my move.

I held Johnny's face in my hands, and smiled contently at him. He looked back, his warm, brown eyes piercing mine. His hands shifted around my waist, and we closed eyes and joined in a light kiss.

His lips tasted like alcohol from our previous drinking actions. He slammed me down on top of his feathery sheets. His mouth started to part open, and his tongue separated my lips from one another. I ran my fingers through his smooth locks as his hands ran up and down my body. We parted for breath for a few seconds, to just look at each other and smile.

We rose up for a second, just to take it all in again. I brought my knees to my chest, letting my hair fall infront of me. Johnny turned my face towards his, and moved my bangs out of my face,

"Your perfect", He whispered, a caring look on his face. I grabbed his hands and intertwined my fingers with his,

"We're perfect", I'd smirked lightly.

Could I really love another Johnnie again? Johnnie Dublyn broke my heart in high school; Would Johnny Ramone hurt me too? I shivered lightly, snuggling closer to Johnny,

"I'm getting cold, can we go under the covers?", I asked.

"How many guys have you used that line on?", He asked, raising an eyebrow. I laughed,

"None who ever called me on it".

The room got hotter as seconds passed by, everything new taken in. I wanted nothing more than Johnny at the moment, the intoxication bringing lust into my wants. I moaned lightly as he rolled in the covers, kissing passionately and touching places that... Haven't been touched in a while. I giggled lightly as he kissed down my chest, to my belly, then to the button of my shorts using his teeth, he unbuttoned my shorts, the brought down the zipper. Using his manly hands, he pulled them down, and emerged out of the covers again, throwing my garnet of clothing behind him. I smiled at him as he climbed back on top, pressing his lips against mine once again.

"But... Your jeans?", I mumbled through my lips through our quick little pecks, "I wanna return the favor", I whispered sensuously, as I pushed him back and nailed him down on his back. I chuckled light-heartedly as my mouth made wet kisses on his cheeks, down to his neck. I removed the shirt to reveal his chest, which did trace hair. I smirked as I kissed down his collar bone, past his abdomen, down to his jeans.

Doing the same as he did, I bit the fabric around and pulled until it came loose. I pulled on the fly with my mouth as well, then pulled down his jeans to see black boxer shorts,

"You look more like the brief's type", I smirked lightly. He smiled genuinely down at me. I figured he'd wanted to 'deliver me a message'. I sighed,

"My mouth is too precious for that...", I sighed.

"Too precious? What did you have, braces?", He smirked, sitting up as I still laid in front of the tent in which 'Little Johnny' lived. I could feel my face turning red,

"No... But I had a root canal", I chuckled lightly, "But whatever", I sighed as I pulled down his shorts, and looked in shot.

"Whoa", I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow,

"You probably haven't seen one of a grown man, have you?", He asked. I nodded,

"The last time I touched a cock was like... 76'? I pondered in my thoughts. I was at a house party and got so drunk I didn't know what happened when i woke up the next morning, beside a blonde haired blue eye, lanky tall guy.

"You've gone 3 years without sex?", He asked. I nodded,

"I don't have time, man. I write songs all day, and spend 8 hours a day in a recording studio!", I exclaimed, "Let's just get to the point", I grumbled as I licked the tip of his penis.

"Whoa", He moaned, and laid back as I let my tongue stroke his shaft it a rapid movement, adding my hands to my movements, I rubbed his shaft as I kissed the tip.

"You've done this before", He mumbled, as he held onto my hair for me. I shook my head, Grumbling through my actions, I'd said, "I guess it's a gift, giving good head", I smirked, spitting on his member. He smirked lightly, and I looked up at him as well.

"You seemed innocent when I met you", He mumbled. I nodded,

"I am", I said, and pushed his penis into my mouth again, taking as much as I could, deep throating as hard as I could. I hand moved my hands away to take of my panties and to un-clip my bra.

I pulled his shaft out of my mouth and breathed heavily for a bit, scanning his body. I licked my lips lightly and wiped my mouth.

"Where do I go?", I asked him. I hoped I didn't forget how to have sex. That would've been a fucking disaster.

"Just lay down, baby", He smiled reassuringly. I smiled lightly in content as I did what he'd asked me, laying on my back. He'd spread my legs open, and all of a sudden I felt uncomfortable. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, then opened the again and sighed. Johnny had positioned himself to hover over me, his arms on either side of my head. I stroked his biceps with a smile, looking at his content face. I lifted my legs and wrapped then around his waist,

"Please go on", I whispered. He nodded, bringing his lips down to mine and thrusting his hips forward.

That's when I'd wondered why I went without sex for so long. I almost bit on his lip and moaned, as he made a rhythm with his hips, moving in and out, faster and slower. My hands were on his back, scratching his back and hitting him with my fists as I groaned out Johnny's name,

"John... Mhmm...", I hummed out in a smooth voice as I licked my lips. I held his face in my small palms, and kissed his fiercely, rubbing my tongue against his lips and opening his mouth so I could French him. He breathed heavily as he moved faster, and my moans became louder.

"Ughh! Johnny, right there!", I screamed drunkenly. I threw my arms back and opened my legs wider as Johnny's throbbing cock penetrated me deeply. I smiled brightly as I felt my chest move, and breathed heavily as I could feel my G-spot hit,

The door suddenly swung straight open as a high Dee Dee walked into the room. He seemed to be sleepwalking or something, and Johnny suddenly stopped.

"No, why'd you stop?", I pouted.

"Dee Dee, get out PLEASE!", He groaned.

"YEAAAAH BOSSS!", He yelled before stumbling over to the door and closing it, hearing a large thump, supposedly passing out on the floor.

"Go Johnny go!", I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissing him again. He smiled and continued to move in rhythm again. I was tightening around his hardness as he went faster.

I didn't think it was possible, but he sped up and grabbed the headboard, the entire bed moving rapidly with the two of us.

"I can't take it anymore, John", I moaned and stroked his arms, biting my lip so I wouldn't scream.

"Me either", He's grunted as he went harder. He'd been at it for 30 minutes, "I'm gonna cum", He groaned.

"Ugh! Cum inside me!", I screamed as I touched his face lightly. He moved as fast as I think he possibly could. I'd thought I'd felt something like a release from Johnny, taking that as he was finished. He'd pecked my lips lightly before climbing off of me, and laying down next to me. I yawned lightly and turned my body to face him.

"Thank you", I whispered.

"We should go out sometime. You available next week?", He asked me. I could hit fatigue in his voice.

"Nope, I'm in France for the whole week", I mumbled, moving my hair out of my face, and pulling the blankets closer to my chest.

"Week after?", He'd asked. I'd wondered if he was hoping that I would spend time with him. I didn't think Johnny Ramone would be the type to want to hold down a relationship, But the thought of him being like that was Havana.

"Nope, UK. How about after that?", I'd asked.

"We're going to Germany", He ha d said.

"After that?", I'd asked, hoping there would be a spot where we were free.

"Yep, you?", He'd asked. I nodded,

"We're off for another month after that. Winter break, you know?", I smiled.

"We're off for 3 weeks. Maybe we could go get dinner", He'd said. I nodded,

"Let's just sleep, baby. Goodnight", I smiled, and cuddled close to him. He'd kissed my forehead before he held me in his arms, falling asleep as I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**[AN: Here's Chapter 5. I'm thinking of switching the point of view over to Johnny's for a little bit, since nothing important is going on in Janice's POV. To whom who reads this; Thank you very much. Enjoy another chapter loves!]**

The bold morning hit my face as I woke up, Laying next to Johnny Ramone in a feathery bed. I opened my mouth lightly in shock. Had I slept with Johnny Ramone? I only remembered up to me taking off my shirt. Ugh, I was such a slut! How could I have a one night stand AGAIN? I felt goddamn awful.

I would probably develop true feelings for John or something, and then feel miserable because our lives are just way too busy for one another. I sighed, relaxing as I felt a pounding headache making its way to me. I sat up, pulling the cover over my chest. I looked at the clock to my left, blinking to get my vision in tact.

10:30. Where did Johnnie and Jo-Anne go? Joseph? Jamie? I hoped that they made it home safe, and that they called the limo driver. My Impala... I didn't care as much, as long as I was able to get it back at some point today. I looked under the sheets to find that I was indeed naked.

At least I knew now, that I had really slept with him. I Wanted to squeal in happiness, but I didn't want to wake up Johnnie either. I slipped out of bed quietly, going to the bathroom to see what I looked like.

Needless to say, Jo-Anne's 'masterpiece' was now a disaster. I washed me face, trying to get all the makeup off. I smoothed out my long hair as much as I could for only having a hand. Using one of those mini-moisturizer bottles that they leave at hotels, I rubbed my face, trying to make it look like a fresh glow.

I moved back from the mirror to look at my entire naked body. I wasn't very attractive, needless to say. I had large hips, and a large chest; My thighs touched. I wasn't too tall either. I looked like a fucking teapot. Johnny must've been drunk too.

I frowned as I looked at myself, not enjoying the after math of last night. I felt something uprise to my stomach. As much as my legs had hurt, I stumbled to the toilet and puked my brains out.

"Fuck you hangover...", I mumbled. I held my hair back as I wretched into the toilet, as if I caught food poisoning. I was never going to drink again. I spit into the toilet and then rose up, limping over to the sink. I leaned against it with my arms and grabbed a towel off of the rack. Surely I could take a shower or something. They wouldn't mind. I shook my hair around and grabbed the mouthwash off the counter, gargling a bit and then spitting it out.

As I looked up into the mirror, I jumped as I saw the reflection of Johnny Ramone behind me. He laughed lightly,

"How're you feeling? Head hurting?", He'd asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. I nodded my head as I frowned.

"Do you think I could take a bath or something? I probably smell, and my legs are killing me", I mumbled. He nodded as he kissed my temple, "There's a claw foot behind that door", He'd said, pointing to an archway. I smiled as I walked over there slowly,

"You're welcome to join", I smirked. He nodded,

"I don't need your welcoming. I paid for this place", He said, a small smirk on his face.

"It's MY privacy you're invading", I said, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and 'tsk'ed,

"Baby, I've already invaded that", He'd winked, grabbing a towel and following behind me, both of us being stark naked beneath out towels.

I raised the bath water up to the rim, and held onto Johnny's hand as I climbed in. The warm water felt incredibly soothing on my skin. I had a few bruises, mostly on my hips from Johnny's bony pelvis pounding me. I'd laid on his chest contently,

"We could spend the day together, before we part for the next few weeks", I'd suggested, "It doesn't have to be like a date either; just a coffee run, a break to the record store", I'd added, swishing the water between my hands.

"It could be, maybe", He said, smiling as he touched my soaked hair. I smiled,

"Sounds like a plan", I'd smirked as I turned around, my chin resting on his chest as we looked at each other. I pushed the bangs out of his eyes, wetting his hair. I smiled as I looked up at him, placing my hands on his chest. I turned my head as I heard the squeak of a door. Once again, Dee Dee walked into the room at a VERY unwanted time.

"Uh, sorry about walking in last night", He laughed nervously. I raised an eyebrow,

"Well, you didn't see anything, right?", I asked. He shook his head,

"Nothing at all!", He shuddered. The idea of seeing one of his 'brothers' having sex with someone was probably scarring, so I couldn't blame him for seeming a bit grossed out,

"And we're going for breakfast. You bringing Janice?", Dee Dee asked him. I looked up at him a pouted my lip. He nodded solemnly,

"Yeah, She's coming", He'd said, putting his hands on my back.

"I'll leave you two alone then...", Dee Dee said as his face started to turn white. I wanted to laugh, but I felt that it was an action that would be out of place.

"We should probably get out, and get ready, don't you think?", I asked. He shook his head,

"They won't leave without us, trust me", He smirked, lifting my body, and shifting me around so that I was in the cowgirl position.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", I asked him, rubbing his chest with my hands,

"Depends on what you're thinking", He smirked as he rubbed my back.

"In the bath tub", I'd laughed lightly. Water wasn't the best lubrication.

After getting my clothes back on from last night and using a payphone to tell my guys where I was, I went with The Ramones to eat breakfast at the Hard Rock. We took a seat by the window, the waitress coming by and giving us all a mug of coffee. She started to write on her notebook, then looked up at us all.

"Have you all decided what you want to...", She trailed of as her eyes budged out of her head.

"Joey... Johnny.. Dee Dee... Marky!", She screamed, "OH MY GOD, I'm waiting THE RAMONES!", She squealed. I looked at her strangely,

"And you're JANICE NUNES! UGH I LOVE TWISTED DESERT!", The young girl exclaimed as she clenched her fists, you've gotta give me your autographs!", She smiled widely. They boys laughed at her expressions,

"Sure thing, doll", Joey said, "After we eat, okay?", He said. She nodded, shaking her head and obviously taking it all in.

"What can I get for you all?", She asked.

"I want bacon", I said.

"Hold it Janice, you had LOTS of meat last night!", Marky laughed, Joey and Dee Dee laughed uncontrollably with him. Johnny hit hit face and looked down, and I rolled my eyes,

"Eggs Benedict", I said, "Please".

"Perfect! The rest of you?", She'd asked, her smile still bright.

"The same", They all said. The waitress's black hair bobbed as she nodded,

"You're order will be here soon", She smiled as she walked off.

"You going to be able to eat it all? You're so small", He'd asked bluntly.

"Thank you, but I'm not. And I will eat it all...And then go jogging", I grumbled. The sad part about being a woman; Gaining weight after eating a lot.

They boys laughed at my comment and I smiled, "My guys would've loved to meet you, you know?", I said, resting my head on my hand as I looked out the window, "They love you a lot".

"Well, Maybe we could visit you guys sometime", Joey suggested.

"Naw, Let them be jealous of my for a little they get so anxious that they want to hack my head off, I'll invite you guys over", I smirked.

"She's pulling a Linda", Marky muttered. That reminded me,

"That bitch never told me she was with you!", I yammered out and hit my fist on the table,

"You know her?", Joey said, astonishment on his face.

"Of course I know Linda! She's Jamie's friend", I muttered, "She never even told me she was

seeing anyone".

"Well, we've been together for 7 months, today actually", Joey said, "I should mail her a card".

"Well, yeah. Spread the love, Joey Ramone. Spread it", I smiled.

After We ate breakfast, I had to part from them all to get back to my home. I hugged Joey and Dee Dee, and shook hands with Marky and laughed. I stood in front of Johnny and grabbed his hand,

"See you in three weeks", I smiled. I rubbed my eyes... Oh GOD no. I didn't want to cry. so i bit my tongue down and hugged him tightly, pecking his lips. He slipped my his telephone number and address, and asked my to write to him sometime. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Bye guys", I waved as I walked over to my Impala, which was still left there from last night. I hoped into the front seat and grabbed a tissue, blowing my nose and then throwing it out of the window and started the car, the keys being in my pocket still.

I drove down Brooklyn in silence, except for the radio that I had blasting. The traffic wasn't as tough today, considering that it was Sunday. I thought for a straight 20 minutes as I drove home.

I liked Johnny Ramone, there was no doubt about it. Did I love him?; Hell no. It was too soon to fall in love. I didn't believe in the whole 'at first sight thing'; Never did, and never will. I believed in emotionless sex, which I had much in my teenage years. But I had to grow up, so at least one of the 5 people in my household was an adult.

All I knew for sure was that I wanted to see Johnny again. And one day... It would happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**[AN: Badadada! The next chapter or two (Maybe Three) will be in the POV of Johnny Ramone. I just don't think we hear enough about the Ramones in the fiction, so I though this would be a good idea! Review please (: And Enjoy!]**

As Janice got into her Grey Impala 79', We waved goodbye, walking back to the hotel, which was just a block. We moved in silence, hands in our pockets, as we strolled down the street. A few people came in our way and asked for autographs peacefully (Without ripping out any hair), and the press took a few pictures as we walked.

Suddenly, a short, pale looking man came in our way. Joey looked down at him,

"Can we help you?", He asked, looking at him through his rose-colored sunglasses. He walked backwards as we moved forwards, taking pictures as we went by.

"Are the rumors true? Do you have relations with Janice Nunes. My eyes had widened. How did they get to it already? I'd just slept with her last night.

"That makes my uncomfortable, and it's none of your business", I grumbled.

"Oh really? You should stop at the newsstand and grab a magazine, see for yourself today's headline", The guy said. Marky pushed him out of our way,

"Couldn't shut up", He scoffed. I smiled lightly at my blunt band mate,

"Maybe we should see what the commotion is, don't you think?", Dee Dee suggested.

"Yeah, Let's grab a magazine", Joey sided with Dee Dee, and pointed to a newsstand a few paces away. He walked over to it and grabbed a magazine, giving the guy 5 bucks and then heading back to us.

"Hey, that's us!", Dee Dee said. I raised an eyebrow; Then figured out what they were talking about when Joey raised the Magazine and opened it to read.

There was a picture of Janice holding onto my arm as we were walking to the hotel, the rest of the band behind me. Oh god...

Not many people even liked our music! We weren't very popular. It made sense when I analyzed it; There weren't many hookups between musicians lately. And Twisted Desert was pretty popular. I wanted to crawl home and lay in a ball, and not deal with the humiliation. I didn't want my love life to be out in the open. Janice didn't either. I could tell, because she didn't want to hold my hand on our way to the Hard rock Cafe.

Is that seriously all it took for us to get onto a magazine? We worked our asses off to get on 'The Rolling Stone'. And I have sex with one person and I'm on multiple tabloids? This shit was just too complicated.

I think I was starting to miss her already. Janice was a smart girl. She was probably more grown up than any 20 year old that I've ever met.

She was 20, I just remembered. I felt so disgusting, deflowering a 20 year , not deflowering. She'd done it before. I still felt bad, because she was so young compared to me. I'd just passed 31 about 2 months ago, October 8th. I rubbed my eyes, this couldn't be happening.

She was probably going to call my and be upset with me... Or she's be relaxed about the entire situation,

"Let's just get going. I'm tired", I said. They guys nodded,

"Sure thing John", They said. We continued to walk back, to the hotel, turning to see the entrance. We opened the door and smiled over at the bellboys who were having a smoke on their breaks, and then got to the elevator and pressed a few buttons. I had a headache myself, and was dreading the next 3 weeks that were to come. I walked down the hallway to our room and opened the door, leaving the latch open for the rest of the band mates to come. I'd open the door to my room and slumped into the bed, the sheets still smelling like her.

It was sweet, flowery. I smiled at the reminder; This wasn't a drunken one night would turn into something. Eventually. I wanted to try and get my mind off of her for a little while, so I turned on the TV, buying a movie off the hotel and watching it.

It was one of the most demented things I'd ever seen. The Rocky Horror Picture show was scarring! I don't understand how people enjoyed such terrible acting and strange people!

**[AN: I love TRHPS, But I can't see Johnny liking it xD And don't call the number I made up, because it might actually be someone number...]**

I shook my head and turned the TV off, leaving my room and grabbing the mosrite and sitting on the sofa,strumming the string randomly,

"You're thinking about that girl, Janice, aren't you?", Dee Dee asked. I nodded,

"It's bad", I sighed, playing with the pick of the guitar, looking down,

"Well, she's cool. Why don't you call her?", He suggested. I Shrugged,

"I don't think she left a number", I replied. Dee Dee smiled widely,

"Why don't you check the counter? You might be surprised". I took his word for it and handed my guitar over to him, and walked into the confined kitchen, seeing a small piece of paper on the counter.

'Janice Nunes, 236 324 7654' was scribbled on a napkin in blue ink, her writing being bubbly and neat. I smirked and picked up the phone that was on the wall. I dialed the number and listened as the tone ringed,waiting for her to pick up I held my breath as I wanted patiently, letting to when I heard that someone picked up the line,

"Hello? A bright, happy voice answered. I smiled as I know who I was talking to.

"Hey Janice, it's Johnny. When are you leaving for the tour?", I asked her,

"About that", She nervously laughed through the end of the line. I heard a loud grumbled saying 'Call the priest!'

"Jo-Anne has the flu. We're stuck here in Brooklyn. I'm gonna take care of her for the next few weeks while Johnny And Jamie do some signing. I'd invite you over, but it's contagious", She said, "I need to get going darling. I'm grocery shopping, gotta catch the subway", She said. I could hear the shuffling of papers through the line.

"Which station?", I asked.

"They one outside my house, The instructions are on the back of where I left my number. That's where my place is. There's a stop right outside of it", She said.

"Where's the grocery store?", I asked again.

"Beside CGBG's, why?", She asked. I could sense suspicion from her and smiled,

"Nothing, it's alright baby. I'll talk to you later", I said.

"Bye Johnny, darling. I miss you", She chuckled lovingly through the line, then hanging up.

In 20 minutes, she would be at the deli. I smirked; Janice didn't look like the type to be spotted in a place like that; No one I was good friends with was.

Was Janice a good friend? She wasn't an aqquanitance, that was for sure. We knew each other well, just by looking at each other. A situation like this was rare. After putting the phone back on the hook, Dee Dee coughed sarcastically,

"How'd it go?", He asked, his famous smile on his face. I smirked as well.

"Pretty well. I'm going for a walk , I'll be back in a while", I said.

"Fair enough. We're going to start writing songs at 4, so be back by then", Dee Dee said. I threw on my jacket and nodded,

"I'll be back, don't worry", I said. I walked down the hall and took the flight of stairs, stumping down the quiet place until reaching the corridor and pushing the swing-door. I smiled at the manager, who;d waved back at me. Going through the front entrance, I breathed in the out door air of New York. Smoggy, but none-the-less still amazing.

I walked north of the building, shoving my hands in my pockets as the wind hit my face. I eyed CGBG's from far away, stopping at a few posters that I saw. Seemed that Hilly didn't have time to take down the posters that promoted last night's concert.I smiled as I saw the glowing picture of Janice and her band, looking wild as they always did. I smirked and continued my walk, journeying to the Deli that was just on the other side of the street. I spend the next 10 minutes stopping at news-stands and shaking my head as the same photo of Janice and I appeared on each cover.

Tabloids really needed to get a new hobby and focus on pregnant people or hippies and just leave us alone. I rolled my eyes as I looked at my watch. 2:26. 20 minutes ago, I got off the phone with Janice. I crossed the street after I neared CGBG's and opened the door to the deli, hearing the bell ringing as I walked over to the second line.

I stood there patiently, receiving looks from elderly women that scanned my from leather jacket down. It made me a bit nervous; That's what happened with my family when I adopted this 'look'.

They weren't too happy, and I can't blame them; I was in military school, and I studied for a while too, and now I played music for my next meal. I rolled my eyes and looked down to avoid feeling guilty.

The door's bell rang once again, so out of 'curiosity', I turned around to see Janice in yellow-and-white striped maxi dress and a pair of sandals, as well as a blazer. She was looking through her bag as she walked into the line up beside me, grabbing a sheet of paper and holding it in her hands.

She looked my way once, and did a double take and smiled for a second, them looking ahead. I just wanted to surprise her a little, so I grabbed her waist and kissed her lips in a crowd full of people. She was surprised at first, seeing as she had her eyes wide open, but then she closed them, smiling lightly on my lips and wrapping her arms around my neck. I started to hear the click of cameras, so I parted from her, both of us turning to look outside the window of the shop.

"Damn...", She mumbled, "I'm sorry John", She said as she cleared her throat. People started to walk into the shop with notepads and cameras, and I nervously grabbed Janice's hand. Her small hand squeezed mine, and I knew that she would know what to say.

"How would you describe your relationship?", One woman asked.

"We're figuring it out. I mean, I like him for sure; He's nice and funny, not the dick everyone thinks he is", She smiled. I narrowed my eyes at her,

"Thanks Janice", I sarcastically said. She smiled,

"Your welcome. Now Johnny, what do you think of her?", Another man asked, a sly smirk on his face as he started writing,

"Beautiful, intelligent, hilarious, mature, makes me feel like a dick. Is that all?", I asked, feeling a bit angry to have all these people in one confined space. Everyone nodded as thet noticed my furrowed eyebrows, and walked out of the shot and scattering as they left, like rats.

Janice sighed and tippie-toed to kiss me on the cheek, "Hey there", She smiled.

"Can I take you two's order?", The guy at the cash asked,

"I'll pay for you", I said. Janice shook her head,

"Don't worry John, I got it. She smiled assuringly. I shook my head.

"Only a dick wouldn't pay for his... Girlfriend", I Smirked. She laughed lightly as well,

"Fine", She rolled her eyes as she spoke to the cashier. I bought a coffee myself and she got bread and cheese, and handed the money over to the workers as we left. He walked down the street, a silence reaping over us.

"So... You're girlfriend...", She mumbled. I smiled at her,

"Unless you didn't want to be my girlfriend. Even if you didn't... You would come around eventually", I smirked. She stopped walking as soon as she saw the cover of todays' magazine,

"What, you didn't see them before. She shook her head,

"No. Oh no...", She said in shock, "Jamie, Jo-Anne, Joseph, my parents, They're going to blow up my phone and interrogate me about how old you are and how it's not right", She groaned.

"That's not as bad as what mine'r going to do. They might bomb my house, or ground me", I laughed. Janice snickered too,

"You're 31 and you still get grounded? That's insane", She said as she started to walk again. The arm she wasn't using to carry groceries was dangling downwards, so I held it in mine as I walked her over to the subway station.

"Maybe you could come over... As long as you sanitize your hands", She said, as the door opened,

"I have until 4", I smiled as I went with her, taking a seat in the only 2 empty spots. We held hands as we looked at each other, smiling every few seconds,

"What does she have again?", I asked her,

"Probably a case of pregnant, but we're classifying it as stomach flu. You might wanna stay away as far as possible, and not get her angry", She suggested as she crossed her legs.

"Pregnant?", I asked. She nodded,

"Jo-Anne does crazy stuff when she was drunk. Last month, she fucked Jamie. It hasn't been awkward or anything because they do it all the time, but if she got pregnant, we're all going to die", She laughed lightly. I smirked as well, even though I hadn't known Jo-Anne very well.

To be honest, she seemed like a bitch. But I shook the thought out of my head, considering that it was one of Janice's best friends I was talking about.

"Well, You'd be an aunt, and that's quite an honorable title", I smiled. Just as we were speaking, a very pregnant person got on the bus. I stood up, "Miss, you could have my seat", I said. She smiled,

"Thanks", She smiled, adjusting her position as she placed a hand on her belly. I held onto the railing at the top, and held Janice's hand with the free one. She smiled a she looked at me,

"That was nice of you", She smiled, caressing my fingers. I looked down at her with a smile,

"It was just right, you know?", I replied. She nodded and yawned,

"We're the next stop", She informed me, as the train's door opened again at another stop. I nodded and waited quietly, as Janice looked ahead. When the next stop came by, We got off, walking out of the train and onto the escalator, climbing the stairs to see daylight again. There was a beige-bricked house smack infront of the entrance, Janice pointing to it,

"There's where I am", She said. It was a pretty big place, for 5 people. I looked it up and down before crossing the street between the moving cars, reaching the front door. Janice handed me a key, "Open it for me please?", She asked. I nodded and twisted it, opening the door to see a nicely decorated foyer, with lots of records on the walls, as well as paintings.

"Who made that one?", I asked, pointing to one of the random masterpieces.

"Jo-Anne made that one. Mine's the one beside it", She said, taking off her shoes and walking into the kitchen, which was a few paces away.

"You can make yourself at home, darling. There's beer in the fridge, and a television in the living room, around the corner", She said. I slipped off my shoes at put my jacket onto a rack, going into the kitchen where my new woman was.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is in Johnny's POV again (: I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, because I'm working my ASS off to write this story (: I'm gone for the next 2 days, so no updating D: Reviews would be nice!]**

As I had walked into the open, and bright kitchen, I saw that Janice had already started to boil water on a pot, and cutting up potatoes.

"You cook? Why am I so surprised?", I asked her. She smiled and waved her large knife in the air,

"Didn't you know? I'm the mother of 4", She said sarcastically, referring to her band mates, "And what women... Other than Jo-Anne, doesn't know how to cook? It's like, our stereotype", She said. I nodded my head, That was true.

You'd think that a girl who was in a rock band and wore leather and had messy hair would be trying to support the whole, 'Bitch, I will not cook and clean for you' tough girl. I guess Janice was one of those special cases. I met Joan Jett a while back; No way that girl would've done anything for anyone.

Janice was my sweet mix of housewife meets head banger. I smiled and put an arm around her waist, kissing her head lightly,

"Where's your beer again?", I asked her. She turned around to open the fridge for a quick second, dropping the knife on her foot. She cringed,

"Ouch", She muttered. She was bleeding now.

"You idiot...", I mumbled. I closed the fridge and helped her back up, "Where's the bathroom? You happen to have gauze?", I asked. She nodded, pointing upwards. I swept her off of her feet and carried her up the stairs, looking for the bathroom through all the open doors. When I saw a bathtub, I turned to the door and kicked it open more,and sat her down on the counter.

"Second drawer, bottom on your left", She said, holding her hands together, as her foot continued to bleed. She looked really green. She must've hated blood. I pulled out the roll of white fabric and got onto my knees as I wrapped it around her foot. She smiled and squirmed,

"I'm ticklish", She giggled and shook her head around, "Stop it!".

"Stay still or else it's going to get worse", I said to her, smiling at the reaction she had. I was learning something new once again. I finished bandaging her, even through all of her moving, and tied a knot,

"I don't want you to walk. You might hurt yourself", I said, moving the hair out of her face. She rolled her eyes,

"Johnny, you're my BOYFRIEND. Not my father", She said dryly. I shook my head,

"You're going to regret saying that. I'm going to do something that only boyfriends do", I smirked devilishly. She blushed,

"But you said you had to go at 4, remember? And I need to make food for Jo-Anne", She said. I shrugged,

"Fair enough, But I'll get you, I won't even tell you all the... nasty, things I'm going to do to you", I smirked, inching closer to her face. She breathed lightly before putting her hands on my chest, pressing her lips to mine lightly. I placed my hands on her waist as she wrapped her legs around my body.

"Not now", I said, pulling her off of me. I smirked as she pouted,

"No John", She pleaded. I shook my head,

"I'm not going to have sex with you until I think time is right", I smiled. I wanted to love her. It was called making love for a reason, right?

"Okay John", She smiled, putting a hand on my face carefully. I helped her off the counter and followed her back to the kitchen,

"Be careful, don't drop anymore knives", I scowled jokingly at her. She laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips, and handed me a beer. I think I was starting to love her already.

"WHERE'S MY FUCKING SOUP?", Someone screamed from upstairs. I jumped a bit, startled by the sudden outburst of noise. I shook it off and brought my eyes back to the screen, where I saw the Yankees playing. I sipped my bottle contently and looked at the screen, trying not to scream every time that The Yankees didn't hit the ball.

Maybe I would take Janice to a game sometime. It could be fun, if she liked baseball, of course. Maybe I would asked her sometime. That would be nice. Even if she didn't like it, I think I would still take her out to it.

"I SAID WHERE'S MY FUCKING SOUP?", The same person screamed again. I heard Janice groaning,

"Go back to bed Jo! I'll be up there soon!", She screamed. Jo-Anne stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, thankfully not seeing me.

"Now", The girl grumbled loud enough so I could hear her from the living room. I stayed put, not wanting to have to bother Janet.

"Go back to bed, or else I will eat your fucking soup!", Janice shrieked again. My ears were hurting as I head the two yelled. Finally, Jo-Anne had stomped back up the stairs, then started to go down them backwards as she noticed my prescience.

"You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?", She said, hurt on her face. I turned off the TV and took my bottle with me to the kitchen,

"It just happened today. She probably would've gotten it to you eventually", I said. Jo-Anne still looked furious, her face turning red,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WHORE?", She yelled. Janice and I cringed, and I stood infront of her,

"You're scaring her, Maybe you should do what she asks", I said. I had to admit; For someone who was 5 feet tall, I was getting nervous just being around her. Jo-Anne's expression suddenly changed as she started to cry,

"I'm so sorry you two!", She cried and ran upstairs. I hadn't seen mood swings like that since the time my Aunt Jessica was pregnant with triplets. I shook my head,

"I see what you have to deal with...", I muttered. Janice laughed lightly,

"She's not usually this bad unless she's sick. I finished her soup, so I'm going to give it to her", She said, pouring the noodles into a separate bowl and grabbing a spoon, sticking it into the bowl and then going up the stairs with it. I sighed and drank more of my beer, looking around the place.

The house itself was very vivid, even in the grey parts. There were many open windows and bright paintings, and it was very home-like. It reminded me of where I grew up, just My Mom, Father, and I. Aside from my Father's military-like attitude that sometimes got on my nerves, it was welcoming.

Janice had returned, "I just put the baby to sleep", She laughed lightly. She went into the fridge and grabbed a beer for herself, twisting the cap and throwing it in the trash before taking her first sip.

"Let's watch TV", She said, an grabbed my hand as she lead my into the living area.

Sitting on the couch with me, she put her feet on my lap and laid down, flicking the remote and watching the sports channel.

Do you like baseball, baby?", I asked her. She nodded,

"When I was a little girl, I was always the only female on my team. I played until I graduated, then quit for all of this", She sighed, looking around the atmosphere,

"This was my dream. And so, I wanted to make sacrifices, even if it meant I would lose my old and fit body", She sighed, moving the hair out of her face. She looked lovely now. How could she say something like that.

"You're perfect, don't worry", I said, putting my hand on her un-wounded foot. She squirmed,

"I'm ticklish!", She giggled, "And you were drunk when we had sex!", She accused me while laughing.

"Well, I had sex with you in the water and you looked perfect", I said, rising my bottle. She rolled her eyes,

"The water covered most of my body", She grumbled. I shook my head,

"I'll prove it to you. I'm breaking my rule", I said, taking her bottle from her and putting it on the coffee table with mine. I picked her up from the sofa while she cried and giggled, beating on my chest with her fists. I ran up the stairs quickly, looking through all the doors again,

"Which one is yours?", I asked her. I pointed to the one with the posters all on the walls. I opened the door and slammed her down on her bed, which was placed in the middle of the room. she looked up at me with a innocent smile,

"What are you planning to do, Johnny?", She asked me with a small laugh.

"I'm going to tell you everything I love about you", I said. I took off my shirt and climbed onto her, looking into her bright hazel eyes.

"I love your eyes, and your long hair", I smiled as I looked down at her. I touched her arms lightly,

"I love your skin; when It glowed in the morning, the night after we slept together", I said. She shook her head,

"You're full of crap", She mumbled. I shook my head.

"Shush, darling. I love your body. it's perfect", I smirked as I untied the top of the dress. I pulled it off of her body, revealing her white undergarments,

"I love your attitude. And love how you seem to care about me", I said. She touched my face, smiling,

"Of course I care about you. You're special to me", She said. I kissed her lips gently ad we fell over, breaking into her bed.

I crawled off Janice and looked at the clock. I would be late and everyone would be upset with me if I didn't start heading back to the hotel.

"Baby,I gotta leave", I said. She nodded quaintly, pulling the covers over herself,

"Call me sometime", She smiled. I got out of the bed and nodded as I proceeded to put clothes on.

Janice had an innocent charm. I wanted to fall in love with her before the next time we took it far, but she didn't seem to agree. I'd never been manipulated by a woman before. It was like she was holding the remote.

Was I whipped? I would get into a heap of crap for falling in so deep. I could love her, I told myself over and over. I could, over time.

I took the subway to the hotel, arriving at 4 sharp. As I walked into the room, everyone had looked at me. They were sitting around with their instruments, looking at me strangely.

"Again? How much do you need?", Marky asked. He could read me like a book; it was impossible to hide anything amongst this group of people.

"I'm getting old, so as much as possible", I grumbled. Dee Dee and Marky laughed, Joey taking it much more seriously than I thought.

"Having a girlfriend can't distract you", He said, under his breath. I looked at him strangely.

"I wouldn't be talking Mr. I'm going to call Linda every single time that we take 5", I scoffed as I fell on the couch beside Dee Dee. The room was uncomfortable,

"Whatever, we should just get started on some song writing", Marky said.

"Yeah, why don't we all part and write about how we feel?", Dee Dee suggested. Everyone nodded, grabbing paper and then going off to their rooms.

I sat down at the desk with a pencil and just begin to write crap lines after crap;

_Janice met Johnny on a foggy winter night, _

_This head case chick wearing shorts and stockings. _

_Janice was a crazy girl, her body out of sight, _

_her always with her like birds flocking...", _I continued to brainstorm one line after another.

When the time came where everyone got together, we had 4 new songs. after switching them around with one another, Joey had eventually come across mine...

"This is good. Sounds like Johnny's in love", He smirked.

"Thanks", I said awkwardly. I was so tired now, all of a sudden I wanted to sleep.

"I'm going to nap again; I'll be awake in a couple hours", I said, walking away from them all.

"Night", Joey smiled.

This. Was. War.


	8. Chapter 8

**[AN: It's Christmas with the Ramones time! I'm adding more conflict onto the story as time progresses, don't worry if it's too fluffy for you. Enjoy another chapter!]**

The past two weeks had been mere bliss with Janice. She treated me like I was some sort o King, like she cared a heap loads for me. We fought a lot, yes. But It was one of those things where I couldn't stay mad at her.

I guess I was falling in love. Really quickly, as well. We'd been together for 2 weeks now, and it was perfect. I stood in the airport, lining up to get checked. I stood with my hand in my pockets, looking around the familiar surroundings. The busy people, mumbled around as they entered and left their flights. Joey came and stood beside me, looking at me strangely,

"Can I help you?", I asked, raising an eyebrow,

"You know, our Girlfriends are friends, right? I think we should be too", He mumbled quietly. I didn't want to be rude, but I knew something was wrong with this entire facade.

"Linda asked you to do this, didn't she?", I asked him. He nodded, and I grumbled,

"But I have to side with her, it's true", Joey said. I probably, deep down, agreed with him. But, I was more focused on getting to the plane and just performing,

"Later, Joey. We can discuss this later", I said. Joey still standing beside me. I coughed,

"Get in line", I smirked. Joey smiled too. I wanted to punch him in the face so badly for even PULLING the 'Let's Be Friends' card. It was irritating.

We'd finally boarded the plane, taking a seat in front of a TV screen in the middle row. Joey and Dee Dee smacked their selves beside me. Something about this entire situation just wasn't right. I was so angry.

"Why you so upset?", Dee Dee asked. I shook my head,

"I'm not upset, don't worry", I clenched my teeth as he asked. He poked out a bag of coke,

"Protection here sucks, man. Thought I would try something new, you want some?", He asked. I shook my head, remembering the conversation I had about drugs with Janice

_"You know, that stuff if really bad for you. I know Dee Dee can't control it, but you're supposed to help him out", Janice said, shoving her fist up a turkey. I looked at her in disgust, _

_"How can you do that? That's so disgusting", I said. She rolled her eyes, _

_"My grandmother used to fist the shit out of the turkeys in Portugal", She laughed, then became serious-faced, "Don't avoid the subject!", She scolded.I raised my hands in defense, _

_"Sorry babe", I smirked. She smiled too, pulling her arm out of the bird. it was covered in smile and such, making me want to vomit everywhere. She went to wash her arm off, using all of the soap in the bottle._

_"I'm not going to do drugs. I want to have kids someday, and that shit does really fucked up things to your nads. I could be flaccid forever if I tried it. Janice burst into laughter, her arm slipping out of the sink as she fell down, almost dying. I got off of the stool by the island counter, to check if she was still alive. _

_She turned around, smiling up at me, "I'm sorry, I just...", She got up, and brushed off her apron, _

_"I don't even understand the instruction of baking a turkey. I need to put the stuffing in it...", She mumbled. _

_I guess that my 'very mature' 20 year old girlfriend wasn't mature._

The memory was humorous, so I smiled to myself, not wanting to laugh loudly on this quiet plane, full of new Yorkers. Dee Dee shrugged and got out of his seat, heading to the bathroom. The positive side was that he would probably sleep for the entire ride and then wake up, wanting to kill everyone with his bass. I cracked my neck, laying back as they started to play a movie.

I couldn't watch it because my attention was completely off. I was looking forward to the week, but I was still very sad, because I was missing Janice and I's first Christmas together. We had 2 shows. With luck, I could probably make it back at 4 in the morning on Christmas day.

It was the 22nd of December today, 12 in the morning I might as well just gotten all my sleep now, considering we would be there in 7 hours. We had two shows tonight, an hour interval between each. I would be tired. Maybe all this fatigue was a sign of me getting old.

I guess that's part of the reason that I liked Janice. She had so much energy, from all the coffee she drank. On top of her humor, kindness, and beauty. Also, she was a rocker headcase freak, and what guy wouldn't get turned on by that?

I didn't even seem to mind all of her 'family'. Aside from Jo-Anne's mood swings, and Johnnie's asshole act they were all fantastic people. I closed my eyes and shifted my seat back enough to not irritate anyone. Someone put a pillow underneath my head for me, which I figured would've been Dee Dee, but then I remembered he'd gone to the washroom.

I shook it off and just fell asleep, bracing the next couple hours unconsciously.

We arrived in Berlin at 7 am, everyone boarding off after waking up from there sleep. Dee Dee was so alert and awake, his pupils dilated, energy basically radiating off of him. People looked at us strangely as Dee Dee grabbed onto Marky's arm,

"Where are we?", The scared Man-Child asked. I shook my head,

"We're performing tonight at the stadium in Berlin that I cant pronounce", Joey said, a smile on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows for a second, going by the luggage conveyer belt and grabbing my bag, everyone else coming by and grabbing all of their shit. Our Manager followed beside us, getting us a car as we all got into it and drove south.

"The hotel is 5 minutes from this place, I swear", he said, looking at his watch as he took the shotgun seat. We sat in the four back seats, "Turn up the radio", Marky said to the driver.

The driver turned around, "du bist en Shwanz", he said, turning up the radio. Marky shrugged,

"I don't even know what that means", He laughed, Joey and Dee Dee trailing along. I smirked myself, there was one work that I had picked up while I was in military school.

"He called you a dick", I said. Marky suddenly looked puzzled, and flipped off the driver.

"We're going to be there soon, so you don't need to get angry", I pointed out, Joey nodding at my comment. I couldn't believe that this person, who've I have exchanged terrible names with, wanted to try to be my friend. I didn't say anything, just kept my mouth shut.

We arrived at the Hotel after a little while, checking in with the English German person at the desk. She was pretty, and blond, with big blue eyes. But I shook my head. I didn't think of anyone else to be pretty but my Janice.

This way", She said, her accent thick as she stood from her seat, pointing toward a hallway in the south. The guys and I followed her as she lead us to a room, giving out keys,

"We hope your stay is wonderful", She smirked as she left. Joey and Dee Dee started to snicker as she waked away, checking her out from head to toe. I shook my head at the two and just unlocked the door and went inside the room, putting my bags into a corner.

"I'm going down to the bar, Joey, Johnny, Dee Dee?", Marky asked. I shook my head,

"You guys should go. My head is hurting", I said. They made chicken noises at me, so I just gave the finger casually. They laughed as they left through the door, leaving me alone in the silence.

I'd really wanted some time to myself to just think, in peace. I was missing Janice; I'd never been away from her. It was like the first time my parents sent me to overnight camp when I was younger. Except, I think I missed her a bit more than that.

I thought of her happy face as I'd rested my cheek on my hand, sighing as I looked out the window, the beautiful view of Berlin in the dark light. Janice would've loved to see this. She had talked about how she wanted to see this place a thousand times. Maybe I could call her up, see if she would answer. Maybe she was busy, fisting another turkey. grabbed the phone off of the wall hook, and dialed her number.

I patiently waited as the tone ringed, waiting for someone to pick up. I could hear someone had picked up the receiver, a deep, raspy voice,

"Hello?", the man spoke. It must've been Jamie, or a very sick Johnnie.

"Hey Jamie, is Janice there?", I asked. Jamie laughed lightly,

"Missed her that quickly?", He asked. I laughed lightly as well,

"I guess, I just feel bad that I couldn't be there. She was looking forward to Christmas, you know?", I said.

"Yeah, I hear you. I'll get 'er for ya", He said. It was strange at first, meeting Jamie and the rest of Janice's band. They loved us. They were barely able to look away, and most of the time, they didn't respond to anything we'd said. But for the past couple weeks, we practically lived in Janice's home. It was as if it was our home too.

"Hey love", She said, sounding a little more nervous that usual. I smiled to myself as I heard her voice,

"Hey baby, how are you doing?", I asked her.

"Fine, what about you, how does Germany look from there?", She asked, seemingly more calm through the line.

"Beautiful, you should have came along", I said.

"I wouldn't want you to be distracted, baby", She smirked.

"I wouldn't be distracted", I told her assuring, "I wish I could have just canceled it, so I could spend Christmas with you", I sighed.

"I wish too. But you'll get used to it", She laughed lightly through the phone,

"Johnny?", She questioned.

"Yeah?", I asked her back, wondering what would've been on her mind.

"I love you. And when you come back... I think there's something that you need to see", She said, her voice slightly shaken.

"What is it?", I asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone", She said. I swallowed,

"I love you too baby. I've gotta go", I said.

"Bye love", She said, hanging up. I was a bit more worried than I should've been, but then again, what was the worst thing that could've happened.

We were heading to the concert hall, sitting in a sleek looking black car as we all sat in silence, I guess thinking about what tonight was going to be like, and how we needed to focus and such. I wasn't as worried about Janice as I was before; I knew everything would be okay, and that we would be able to get over whatever was going to happen. I had to put it at the back of my mind, and just focus on all the screaming fans what would want to see us.

Marky was the first one to talk, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty excited for tonight", He smirked. Everyone else nodded,

"This is the second time we've sold out", Dee Dee smiled. Joey shook his head,

"The theater isn't that big. It's 5,000 people at most".

"It's lots to me", Dee Dee pouted as he crossed my arms,

"Tonight will be great guys", I commented, looking towards our grumpiest looking band member. Dee Dee shook off his small fit and looked out the window, obviously loving the world outside of him.

"Vera didn't want me to go", He said, "She said she wanted me to stay for Christmas".

"I don't think touring at Christmas is a great idea", Joey added. I nodded, agreeing with the two. Marky rolled his eyes,

"All of you's are saying that because you have women to care for", He grumbled. I couldn't lie; That was most of the reason why.

"It's true, but it's a good point", I said. Marky just rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, talk to Mr. Thomas", He said, pointing at our manager. Thomas shrugged,

"I will be sure to remember that, especially for next year", He smirked. I smiled lightly at him. The car stopped moving, and we heard the sound of people outside. We left the car, walking through the entrance and signing papers as we walked. The ringing went through my ear and the adrenaline pumped through my veins as I held my mosrite, walking through the front door of the stadium and following the signs to the backstage.


	9. Chapter 9

[AN: To start off, to anyone who reads this story, I'm sorry I was off for a little while; I've been mighty distracted D: But I'm back on track 3 and secondly, We're back to Janice's point of view~! It's gonna be awesome, I swear! enjoy another chapter :D As well, I apologize for the shortness, I wanted to get something out.]

I woke up in the morning and got out of bed, stretching my arms as I lifted my body upwards. It was Christmas day; Everyone was extremely excited to wake up and exchange gifts. I smiled as I got out of bed, cracking my sore back as I went up to the window of my bedroom and leaned on the windowsill, looking outdoors to the cold scenery of Brooklyn.

I'd wondered if Johnny would be home for Christmas this year. I thought this was important, especially with all the new changes that we were going to have to make for what was yet to come.

Jo-Anne was having a baby; She was gaining weight and sleeping all day. It was Jamie's, from what everyone inferenced, and the two were planning to be together for the sake of the future. And they were starting to fall in love. I didn't care, as long as they didn't ditch the band and run off. I put a hand on the cold glass window; the streets were empty. It was Christmas!

This day was always the highlight of my childhood, years ago. But as I grew up, It started to fly by and just get boring. I guess I was excited to spend Christmas with Johnny. But, I didn't understand why I was so hyped up for nothing; He probably wouldn't make it.

I walked downstairs tiredly, the unusual silence reaping through my house. I was feeling a little bit sad that the extreme partying had to end; it was why I wanted to be a rock star in the first place. I shook my head as I played a vinyl extra quietly, turning on the kettle for coffee. I took a seat by the island counter, putting my head down.

Twisted Desert didn't have many years left on it. I could sense it. Jo-Anne was gonna grow up and be a mom, so was Jamie. Joseph would stay, of course. So would Johnnie, he begged me to be in the band in the first place. I was really nervous about everything that would be happening.

I heard feet going down the stairs, figuring it was Jamie, who always seemed to be an early riser. My sentiments correct, he itched his messy black hair with his hands,

"Everyone else is in the waking up process Janice. We'll be down", He yawned, going off to the living room, sitting on the couch comfortably. I looked up as I heard a ring from the doorbell, looking at the clock as I stood, walking to the door. I turned the knob and looked up, almost jumping in surprise.

"Johnny!", I screamed as I jumped into his arms. He was home for Christmas, like I was dreaming of, "Please, come in, are the rest of the boys here? I want to know how Germany was!", I smiled brightly as I kissed my lover's face passionately. His familiar, large hands held onto my bottom as I clung onto him, feeling tears of joy on my face. I hopped off of Johnny and pecked his lips once again, leading him into the house.

My 'older brothers': Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee walked into the house, their familiar smiles and faces coming in.

"I'm sober!", Dee Dee screamed. I smiled as I hugged my friends, inviting them in,

"I got everyone presents for Christmas", I smirked. I smiled especially at Johnny, who I had given something very special to.

Actually, many special things. I wanted to spoil my boyfriend, for this was our first Christmas together. I felt it was important that Johnny figured out one of the most important things today. Something crucial, to an extent I couldn't even explain.

The men walked into the living room where everyone was gathered, wearing their pajamas and yawning tiredly,

"I want my present", Jo-Anne grumbled. Jamie passed her the box that had he name on it calmly and watched her expression change from grumpy to happy as she unwrapped baby clothes,

"Oh,, they're pink! How cute!", She smiled. Everyone darted towards the tree, aside from Johnny and I as we watched everyone become more childish by the second. Johnny grabbed a small snow globe from his pocket. On the side, it said 'Christmas in Berlin'. I smiled as I shook it, seeing all the bright buildings and the dark setting, with a Christmas tree surrounding the middle with it's colorful lights.

"It reminded me of you. I know you really wanted to go there.", HE smiled as he held it in his hands. I smiled up at him.

"It's so pretty", I smiled as I kissed his cheek. Dee Dee came walking over, with boxes piled over his head, coming from his arms,

"I think Janice got you all of these", He said. I smiled,

"Thanks Dee", I smiled. He smirked back. I took the smallest rectangle from Johnny's pile, and held it behind myself as he began to open different boxes.

I had gotten him a new leather jacket, keds, a couple shirts, a record player, and a few Beatles records.

"You didn't need to do all of this. I feel bad, I didn't get you that much", He said, sadness on his face. I kissed his lips lightly, sighing as I felt my heartbeat skip faster. He'd given me enough. I passed him the smallest box.

"You've given me everything", I said, shaken, as he started to open the small present. He opened the cardboard box expressionless as always, and pulled out a thin white pregnancy test from it.

"You think I might be pregnant?", He asked me. I laughed nervously,

"2 lines means positive. Check it", I said. He looked at me, then looked back down. He dropped it,

"You're kidding, right baby?", He said, shifting away from me. I shook my head, as I felt a tear come.

"No...", I sniffled. He rubbed his temples,

"Wasn't expecting this, but oh well", He smiled lightly.

"Daddy Ramone", I whispered lightly as I smiled. He came close to me again, kissing my forehead and smiling brightly.

For the rest of the day, we had casually talked about what it was like in Berlin, and the plans for Johnny and I in the future. He had come up with this fantasy that we could get married and have children. It was breaking my heart to have to go through this.

The band was going to break up very soon, I could just feel it in my bones. Joseph had left to go see his family for the rest of the day, and so had Johnnie. I sat on the sofa with my love and twisted a piece of my hard between my two fingers,

"I think you've got to stop the band soon, Jan", He said. I looked at him,

"What do you mean?", I asked. Jo-Anne and Jamie hustled upstairs as they heard me get onto my angry voice.

"You know what I mean. How are you going to be touring and taking care of our baby?", He asked. I coughed,

"You think I'm going to be staying home for my baby all day? I'm sorry Johnny, this is my career as well as yours. I know it was unplanned, but we've gotta grow up", I replied. He rolled his eyes,

"You need to grow up, Janice. I'm 31 baby, That's pretty mature", He said. I scoffed,

"Merry Christmas, Johnny, I don't wanna fight tonight", I said.

"We could turn that into a song", Dee Dee suggested. I shook my head,

"I'm going upstairs, if any of your guys need me", I muttered as I walked up the stairs. I'd dreamed in my head that Johnny would come after me, chasing me, like they did in the movies. But my sentiments were off. I turned back to see he was just looking at me,

"Go on", He mumbled. I wanted to cry, but I just bit my lip as I walked up the stairs.

I made my way to my room and cuddled up on my bed. I looked down to my stomach, visibly not very pregnant looking. It's had only been two weeks since I took that little pee stick. Those blue lines were just so unholy.

I should have went back downstairs and yelled my ass off at Johnny and blame it on mood sings. It was Christmas, though. I didn't want to be upset.I shook my head as I just looked out my dark window, the Christmas lights from the park shining. Turning to look at my clock, I saw that it was 8 at night. Johnny had probably left.

I heard a knock on the door, and prayed it would have been Johnny, saying he was sorry and that he would do his best to be a good daddy. But it was Jo-Anne. She looked sad.

"Janice, Jamie and I have something to tell you", She said. I looked at her strangely,

"What's going on?", I asked. He rubbed her eyes.

"Jamie and I are going. We're moving to New York city. We want to be independent, raise out little baby", She said. I had seriously started to cry,

"I understand, don't worry", I said. Jo-Anne came close to me and hugged me tightly,

"We just have to, Janice. We can't bring the baby on the tour. I'm sad we have t part, you're the sister I've never had. I love you so much", She sobbed.

I nodded, "Just good luck, I love you too. Please, come visit", I nodded,

"We'll start packing", She said as she left the room. I smiled at her lightly before she closed the door.

And there were 3 of us left Twisted Desert was over now. For a while, at least.


End file.
